NotSoHappy Birthday
by GallifreyianGirl
Summary: The Doctor gives Rose a pleasant wake up call on her birthday, but nothing will prepare them for the "new world" they desided to visit.  That sounded so cheesy...trust me, the story's not cheesy :D


**A/N: **Hello all :D This is my first official Fanfic, and I just brought up the courage to post it x3 I worked for about an hour on it (I type fast), And I'm actually quite pleased with it :D I hope you enjoy it, and they'll be more chapter, if you like :3 Tell me what you think and weither I should continue it in the reviews! Please Enjoy, for the sake of my sanity!~

**Disclaimer: **No real spoilers, but Rose does swear once. So uh...yeah xD Naughty naughty Rose. The spegetti monster will not be amused :O

* * *

The gentle hum of the Tardis resounded through Rose's cluttered, yet organized room. She shifted in her warm, velvet sheets, dreaming of the new world she'd walk out the door to today. Of course, in her dream, the new world had miles upon miles of clothing stores and malls, which is entirely untrue, but for the time being she could dream whatever she wanted.

The Doctor nudged open the door just a crack to see if Rose was awake or not. After coming to the conclusion that she was still sound asleep, he slowly crept into the room, trying not to make a sound. He had something special planned.

Slowly sitting himself down, he shook the bed a bit, but Rose was too much of a heavy sleeper to notice. She simply rolled over, almost kicking The Doctor in the head. He cautiously watched her as he put one of those novelty party hats on her, careful not to let go of the elastic band, even though he _desperately _wanted to, just for laughs. He then put one on himself, and got out a neon green kazoo. He tied a string onto the light switch, so he could be right there to see her face. He counted down…

5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

_**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETCH!**_

He blew into the kazoo with all his might and yanked the string connected to the light switch, filling the room with bright, yellow light. Rose shot up, eyes wide open. She looked around rapidly, shocked, confused, dazed, and pissed. _Very pissed. _Her eyes lied on The Doctor, who sat there, with a huge wicked grin on his face.

"Happy birthday Rose Tyler!" he shouted, throwing his arms up in glee.

She looked him up and down; party hat, hair askew, non-shaved face, pin-striped blue and silver pajamas, fuzzy cheetah socks, and an iridescent, neon green kazoo.

"W-What's going on?" she asked, her voice husky from sleep.

"It's your birthday!" he exclaimed, waving his arms rapidly.

"My what?" she scrunched her eyes, looking up to the light and blocking it with her arm.

"Your birthday! Don't you remember your own birthday?" he raised his eyebrows a bit.

She thought hard. In the Tardis, it's extremely hard to keep track of what day it is in a normal time frame, let alone remember your birthday. "No, actually, I didn't."

"Well, good thing you have me then, huh? Or you would have gone the whole day, not knowing it was your birthday!" he stood up and went into the control room to get something. He came back moments later with a stack of two chocolate chip pancakes, with whipped cream, cherries, and the works.

She immediately brightened, "You know just how to cheer me up, don't you?" she grinned up at him, taking the plate. Rose picked up a fork and was about to dig in when The Doctor lifted a finger.

"Now just wait a minute, I have something else for you that you may want to have before you eat." He leapt off the bed, and power walked back to his own room.

After a few loud thumps and cracks, he emerged with a giant pink box with a bright red bow. "I hope you like it." He grinned at her astonished face.

"Doctor…when did you have time to buy this? I'm almost always by your side." She picked up the box, examining it, trying to find a way to open it without ruining the box, because it was simply brilliant.

"I had an old friend get it for me, and give me it during the night. Now come on! Open it! I want to see your reaction." He said, grinning broadly now.

She delicately untied the bow, and opened the box. She tipped it and peered inside to see the most elegant, silky night gown she'd ever seen. Gently pulling out the fabric, she set it down on the bed, examining it closely. It had roses all over it in a dark, blood red color.

"Bloody hell Doctor…you didn't have to get me this! It must have cost a fortune." She stood up and slipped in over her PJs, feeling the silk rub against her chest, and arms.

"No, not really. Even if it was, I still would have bought it for you." He watched her dance, flapping it around like a cape.

"I absolutely love it Doctor." she hugged him tightly, and sat back down on the bed, and picked up her plate, and started to munch on the pancakes The Doctor had made. Well…he attempted to make.

* * *

Hours later, Rose got all ready and dressed and headed into the Tardis control room. "Doctor, where are we going today?" she leaned on the control module.

"A whole new world, Brand new, in fact. The first organisms had finally evolved into people only 1000 years ago." He turned to her and smiled.

"Wonderful. Thank you Doctor, really." She hugged him again.

"It's nothing Rose, really. Now! Let's head off, shall we?" he pulled a lever and the Tardis erupted with energy, and made that oh-so-familiar sound that told them they were hurling through time and space. Once the Tardis stopped, they looked at each other, smiled, and rushed to the door. The Doctor threw open the door only to be met by gunfire, smoke, ash, and screams. His smile faded and his face became hard. He looked around, only to see a war going on. The one thing he hated more then when he ran out of bananas. He furrowed his brow. It was impossible, this species was too primitive to have these advanced weapons, let alone start a war on their own. He turned to Rose, who looked horrified, and said, "I guess our birthday plans are canceled."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN. I hope you liked Chapter 1 :D**


End file.
